


夜访

by PlagueDoctorE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctorE/pseuds/PlagueDoctorE
Summary: 一个充满福报的凌晨1点，大修道院最称职的新人教师贝蕾丝遇到了23岁皇帝时期的艾黛尔贾特。剧情是在贝蕾丝死爸爸后的一个节，还没有复仇的那种。不是穿越。而且居然很严肃！你也可以认为这个故事被叫做《我的级长那里变大了！！》崽：艾尔是哪里变大了厚？牛：就是那里啊。崽：所以那里是哪里了啦。牛：就是那里啦，大家都知道是那里哦。崽：那大家知道的那里是哪里啦，只有我不知道诶，你快给我解释。牛：鸡掰， 你这个人真的好机车哦，女孩子家家的不要一直说那里那里的惹。崽：所以是哪里啦。牛：就是那里啊。【再度循环】据以上对话进行填空回答，本大题130分。问：艾黛尔贾特是哪里变大了会让意外看到的贝蕾丝感到惊喜？看完后的你们。“幻想的呆毛神！快停止你散发傻屌魅力的行为！”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth





	夜访

贝蕾丝是一个新任教师，也是个负责任的新任教师。  
负责任到见到“凌晨三点的大修道院”已经是常态，现在更在往“早上九点上课晚上九点下班连续工作六天”发展。  
揉了揉眼睛的贝蕾丝把头从一堆书卷中拽起，她望向窗口，凌晨一点的大修道院一片漆黑，仅有寥寥几束火花留守。  
“还有一个小时，汝应该休息了。”  
打破凌晨前孤寂的声音让贝蕾丝的眼睛多了丝亮度。  
“我还可以再看会儿。”  
贝蕾丝把手插进后脑的头发间挠了几下，可那睡意就像扎进了她头发根，驱不散。  
“汝呀，真是爱逞强。”  
清亮的嗓音像朝着贝蕾丝的肩膀处绕了圈又搭在她头顶，苏蒂斯的声音充满了年长者的温柔，无奈更多些。  
“不过这也表明了汝已经从悲伤中解脱出来了。”  
幽暗的室内一根蜡烛闪烁不定，光亮堪堪触及屋顶。  
烛光触亮了贝蕾丝的脸，她低垂头盯着摆在书卷旁的戒指，她眼中的烛火摇摆不定。  
银制的戒指抖着冷光，闪进贝蕾丝的眼睛。  
生父杰拉尔特在一个节前死去了，他曾嘱咐过贝蕾丝有为她留下东西。  
嘱咐，多像祝福的另一种表达。  
「留给你需要的人。」  
戒指放在手上的触感是凉的，贝蕾丝捏着那枚戒指时桌前的蜡烛淌下一滴泪。  
蜡烛固化的身躯上已经布满很多泪痕了，交错的痕迹狰狞如野兽的抓痕，融化的蜡汇聚成了一片泪湖，它坐落在蜡烛的顶端，每烧掉一点就会多融化一滴蜡油，多余的蜡油会溢出湖的界限变成泪淌落，蜡油滑落进金属托前就会固化再度合为一体。  
如果视觉上的改变并不计算在质量的改变之内，那也能被称为是一种“坚强”。  
那也可以说在外表上没有表露的悲伤也是“坚强”的一种。  
悲伤并没有减量，只是被隐藏。  
贝蕾丝点了点头，没有反驳。  
“看到汝振作的样子，汝的学生一定也会开心。”  
“尤其，汝的级长。”  
蜡烛火芯静燃，贝蕾丝好像看到了一条灰暗的走廊，她的级长——艾黛尔贾特站在其间，肩膀的左边斜挎着一段红绸，随她靠近左右摇曳。  
“....老师。你现在只是驻足不前吗？”  
“还是跌坐在地、一蹶不振，呆坐原处无法行动呢？”  
康奶馨的花梗忽然长出了如玫瑰般的尖刺，语气随话锋一转直刺进贝蕾丝麻木的内心，好似艾黛尔贾特向一汪死泉投去了康奶馨的花瓣，半空中花瓣燃起火变成星火跌落泪泉。  
“不管怎样都不好。真不像是你的回答。”  
蒙灰的画面被话语点亮，贝蕾丝眯起眼，眼睛透过泪珠第一次看清了艾黛尔贾特。  
那是贝蕾丝第一次看到艾黛尔贾特用起严厉语气，她们的交流中一直存在某种隔阂，就像戴着面具说话，这一头的人永远只能听到透过另一头面具下传来的模糊言语。  
这面具隔阂了感情与真意。  
“老师...人们的哀痛，只有当事人可以理解。”  
“无论多么同情、多么感同身受，都不过是旁观者的眼泪。”  
“所以，我不打算和你一起哭泣，也不打算和你一起驻足不前。”  
赤红的那段绸布多像藏在灰烬中的红烛，驻立在寒风的悲伤中兀自燃烧，摇曳的火光被碾揉地东躲西歪，却从未有熄灭打算。  
“我能做的，就是当我前进时，伸手拉你一把...如此而已。”  
艾黛尔贾特那么说道，这话就像是另一头不小心露出面具下的口。  
蒙灰的忆潮退去，贝蕾丝的目光触及到烛火光源下的敞开温热怀抱的日记本——杰拉尔特留给女儿的日记本。  
贝蕾丝突然发觉一件事偶然发生了。  
那是她第一次触摸到了艾黛尔贾特情绪的一角，也摸到了隔阂两人面具之下她半启预言的唇。  
温润的嘴唇下是最坚硬的皓齿，面具下的眼神犹如附着其上撕碎干柴的烈火。  
那眼神包含更多的话，可嘴里只露一点。  
“她很在意汝。”  
“汝今后怎么打算？”  
摊开的卷宗躺满桌面，棕色盖住木色。贝蕾丝摇头，一年前的同一天她还没有考虑过今天的事，一年前的同一天她也没有现在产生的心情。  
通常，人类具备的不是控制自己的能力，而是为失控寻找借口，以及在失败后变更目标的能力。  
至亲已逝，如果真到了眼泪再也流不下来的时候，报仇就是一种安慰的执着。  
人只要看不见悬崖，就能在悬崖边愉快地奔跑。  
死亡和人是两点一线的关系。  
在死亡面前放一些能遮挡视线的东西，让自己看不到死亡，然后朝着死亡前进。  
贝蕾丝眨眨眼，悬崖边她好像看到了艾黛尔贾特摇曳在肩头的披风。  
“哒哒————”  
突如其来的敲门声，贝蕾丝好像被拍了肩膀，回神并为之一颤。  
“那么晚了，还有谁会来访呢？”  
苏蒂斯的声音落在贝蕾丝的肩膀随她一齐走到门前。  
凌晨一点的大修道院的平静理应无人愿意打扰，孤寂的气氛会带走所有产生睡意的人。  
那现在有谁还是醒着的？心怀某种求知驱使贝蕾丝摸向门把手，木框抽离走的空气迎上席卷的月光，夜色清凉，贝蕾丝注意到月色下跃动的银白色发丝时心底浮现一种安心。  
这是艾黛尔贾特独有的特征。  
“艾黛尔.....”  
贝蕾丝刚想唤她，就被装点于银白之上的纯金庄严感所震慑，就好比平民在非列兵时期从门的缝隙间内窥见隶属皇家精英的队列路过大街的十字路口。  
这一身装束在凌晨的夜里太过严肃。  
“....贾特？”结果贝蕾丝在她的名字下加了一个问号。  
同时，那张记忆中稚气未脱的面容多了几分不容小觑的威严，他人未知的成长历程和其中的感悟都被写在脸上详尽表达给每个愿意读她的人。  
这一切都超乎贝蕾丝的想象，这还是她认识的那个17岁的级长吗？  
“吓到了吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特的肩上披着厚重的披风，身上的铠甲撑着她，两样赤色构建了她的自尊，威严肃穆。  
头顶的角状金冠代表了任何人绝不可侵犯的权威，以及，无法想象的重量。  
毫无疑问，她是分割寒夜的蜡与烛。  
“晚上好，老师。”  
就如贝蕾丝察觉后的困顿也被考虑在内了一样，艾黛尔贾特的嘴角挂着恶作剧了的笑容。  
“一开始我也吓了一跳，睡前突然就变成了这幅模样。”  
“这身应该是阿德勒斯忒亚帝国皇帝的装束。”  
晚风吹着艾黛尔贾特的银发将其往一侧吹拂，她的眼内闪烁着贝蕾丝房间里的光，贝蕾丝是背着光的，艾黛尔贾特的眼底有她。  
“很合适你。”  
贝蕾丝看着艾黛尔贾特，笑眯了眼。  
现在艾黛尔贾特的脸上有以往的贝蕾丝看不到的沉稳和庄重，那种体验一开始便疏远了两人。等艾黛尔贾特一开口，贝蕾丝就知道她的内心还是那个17岁的帝国继承人，还是她的级长。  
那样想着贝蕾丝悬着的一颗心就那么飘下了。  
“谢谢。散步时正巧发现老师的房间是亮着的……”  
艾黛尔贾特眼底也有烛光，两双眼睛接触，忽地，艾黛尔贾特眼底的光就暗了。仿若贝蕾丝的视线就是想吹熄她的风。  
“会不会打扰到你休息？”  
漆黑的天宇没有星辰。艾黛尔贾特问的话像忽闪欲熄的烛，惹得贝蕾丝的心想伸手去护住。  
“不会，还没有到想休息的时间....”  
贝蕾丝先一步撒了谎，也甩开了驱不散的睡意。她眼睛越过门框落进艾黛尔贾特的眼里。那一瞬间她读出了艾黛尔贾特的心，就像平民隔着木门的间隙看到突访戎装皇帝，她的皇帝想访怎么还能拒绝呢？  
于是贝蕾丝后撤一步，留出可供一个人通行的空隙。  
“进来说吧。”  
“恕我打扰了。”  
艾黛尔贾特的笑从嘴边荡开，流进她的谦虚。她的红披风摇曳的角度像丛火焰，贝蕾丝看着她走进屋里的样子，也笑了。  
还是她的级长。

专供教师起居的这间小小的卧室就像一个五脏六腑俱全的小盒子。床和桌正对，窗和门正对。窗上堆了很多生活起居的小物件，桌上堆了很多随身携带的大物件。家具堆砌的空间使床和门变成两点一线，艾黛尔贾特坐在两点一线的中心点——额外拿出的小圆桌和贝蕾丝的椅子上。  
贝蕾丝正站在一堆小物件的窗户前等一壶水，那是一种铁壶，水沸时会发出响声。  
而贝蕾丝在等水沸，在这之前她忙其他能做的事情。陶瓷制的底碰在木板面会发出沉闷的“咚”，拉开束着茶具的纺织袋会发出“刺啦”，艾黛尔贾特拉开椅子摩擦木板面会发出爽朗的“刺啦”，皇帝的高跟鞋踏在木板上会发出间隔连续的“咚”。  
咚、咚、咚、咚。  
贝蕾丝背对着艾黛尔贾特，她知道眼前的那壶水要开了。在这之前她要比水沸的气流更快得划过喉管招呼起夜访的客人，然后她会用平白的水冲刷茶具，热水温暖过的茶具才能泡出带有韵味的茶。  
“只有红茶可以————？”  
贝蕾丝比那壶水更快的出声了，结果卡在第一步。  
一双手摆在了她的肩膀的两边链接手臂的关节，贝蕾丝的头微微扬起，卡在喉咙里的音节无法吐出。那手只是轻轻含在她的肩膀两侧，背后肩胛骨中心传来的触感也提醒只是有人把头靠在上面。  
扑通———  
蒸汽莽地像头被惹到的小鹿一连接着一连撞出壶嘴。  
“能麻烦你...给我几分钟吗。”  
艾黛尔贾特知道那壶水开了，可她也不打算放开。  
“虽然我的外表突然变得成熟稳重，可我的内心还依旧停留在现在。”  
“17岁的我偶尔也是会想做出像这样的行为的。”  
怪事，艾黛尔贾特的额头只是微微碰上贝蕾丝的背，金色的角状装饰也没有搁地贝蕾丝疼，可贝蕾丝却是一句话也没说。不是讲不出，是有很多话堆积在肚子里，思来想去选出些能讲的，可要出来时就后悔了，那些话卡在喉里含在嘴里，然后吞下去。  
结果什么也没说，也没有什么觉得是合适的。  
“请帮我保密吧，老师。”  
贴在背后的人不打算离开，艾黛尔贾特的嘴唇吐着温热的气息，散在贝蕾丝的背后惹得一片温热。  
这时的贝蕾丝在想背后的艾黛尔贾特在用着什么样的表情呢？和她藏进面具里的表情是一个样的吗，也许她们也有不一样的，可是无论哪个好像都是不愿露给现在的贝蕾丝看到的。  
突然贝蕾丝的心中感到寂寥，两人之间存在悲哀的距离感。  
呼通呼通————————  
水吠地更旺了，声音很吵。壶嘴关不住汽做的雄鸡，仰脖长鸣。  
雾气升腾的景象，童话般的光景。  
贝蕾丝眨眨眼，终于有了灵感。  
“总觉得现在和童话很像。”  
“哎？”  
“凌晨时分公主会变成人鱼，在海边她遇到了被红茶诅咒变成野兽的王子。为了破除诅咒她们踏上了旅途，后来双双解除了诅咒。”  
小时候，杰拉尔特总是会在贝蕾丝睡前重复给她讲同一个故事。贝蕾丝转述杰拉尔特曾经讲过的故事，背后的人安静地听着，讲着讲着贝蕾丝似乎看到小时候的自己盖着被子闭上眼，杰拉尔特撑着头躺在她旁边，他的眼里映上烛光倒在旁边贝蕾丝的睡脸。桌前的蜡烛光抖了一下，没淌下。  
“再后来两个人都参加了对方的加冕仪式。公主回到了海里，王子进入了森林。后来他们找到继承人后放弃了王位，最后他们在第一次相遇的地方重逢了。”  
“这个童话的结局是什么？”  
“它没有结局，至少我不知道。”  
贝蕾丝没有说谎，她总是在快到结尾处就睡着了，到头来她从没听杰拉尔特讲到结尾。  
当然，杰拉尔特也不会在临睡前以外的时间给她讲故事。  
这没有童话的结局居然随着一个人一起埋进了土底。  
贝蕾丝露出无奈的笑容，除了杰拉尔特又有谁能知道他编的故事的结局。  
“我想说点不符场合的话，老师。”  
背后的艾黛尔贾特似乎也是笑了，她的声音变轻了，像卸了很重的东西呼出的气。  
“嗯？”  
“以后，老师会参加我的加冕仪式吗？”  
贝蕾丝忽然想到了杰拉尔特，意识命数已尽的杰拉尔特，遗憾无法陪伴的杰拉尔特。  
对不起，以后不能陪着你了。  
想到这里泪和雨就要一起下来了。  
为了不让谁再看到那些水渍流过的痕迹，很多人都会学会隐藏它，接着用虚假表面的坚强去掩饰那种虚幻真切的悲痛。  
人活着总是要过着和拥有过的东西说再见的生活。  
“当然，只要你愿意邀请我参加。”  
贝蕾丝马上回答了艾黛尔贾特，因为想到了杰拉尔特的遗憾，所以她想做陪伴的那个人。  
艾黛尔贾特已经看过一次贝蕾丝哭了，这次贝蕾丝不想再让她看到第二次了，于是贝蕾丝仰起下巴把鼻子间酸涩涌出的泪水倒回心中。  
亲人的离世，已经不像刚开始那么令人心痛了，可是不知怎地，总是会在艾黛尔贾特的面前绷不住泪腺。是因为艾黛尔贾特太可靠了？还是反之贝蕾丝想靠着她呢？似乎都不是，讲不清。  
“呼～”  
背后肩胛骨之间传来轻盈的笑声，像是叹划过贝蕾丝的脊梁。  
“其他多余的话，就等老师参加完我的加冕典礼再告诉你。”  
艾黛尔贾特现行离开了，她离开时脸不小心蹭到了贝蕾丝的背脊，凭着单薄的睡衣隔阂的间隙，贝蕾丝察觉贴在背上的触感是艾黛尔贾特肌肤，她把面具摘下了。  
赤红的披风划过月光夜色，艾黛尔贾特离开前将那扇木门带上了，没有留下突兀的声响。就像她说的，两个共犯保守同个秘密。  
贝蕾丝将铁壶底的火熄灭，铁壶里的水已经烧到只剩下一半了，艾黛尔贾特已经走了，蒸汽还在水底无用功地腾。贝蕾丝看向藏在书桌抽屉内的戒指盒，好像能看到戒指上的宝石在映着光。  
“苏蒂斯，我还有应尽的责任。”  
贝蕾丝将煮透的沸水倒进茶杯，客人已经走了，独自一人享受就无须温杯的繁琐。平静的水面像座温泉，雾气升腾。  
肩膀和背后还残留着艾黛尔贾特靠于其上的触感，她离开后的这期间，贝蕾丝感觉有点寂寞。  
室内的烛火熄灭了，明天贝蕾丝会换上全新的蜡烛。

“所以，艾尔那天要说的‘多余的话’是什么？”  
“老师还在意那个吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特的的身体靠在贝蕾丝的背后，她的双手环在贝蕾丝的颈脖间。  
“也不是很重要。”  
艾黛尔贾特已经不用戴面具了，下巴就索性抵在贝蕾丝的肩膀上。  
“我还是想听艾尔亲口说。”  
贝蕾丝语气不动神色，她的目光接触到艾黛尔贾特手指缝隙间不经意闪出的光亮时，眼底总是带上一层柔，点起波纹。  
“我也忘了。”  
那眼神包含更多的话，可艾黛尔贾特的嘴里总是只露一点。  
“噗……呼呼。”  
贝蕾丝笑着侧看艾黛尔贾特，眼中荡出波纹，她伸手搭住艾黛尔贾特的头颈，抬起下巴吻上她的唇。  
杰拉尔特未完待续的童话结尾，不重要了。  
艾黛尔贾特没讲完的话，也不重要了。  
人生到死亡两点一线，都不重要了。  
贝蕾丝的脖颈板成仰望的样子，脸红却跑上艾黛尔贾特的耳根。  
艾黛尔贾特的水面被贝蕾丝投出的石子激起涟漪。  
贴着艾黛尔贾特湿软的嘴唇时贝蕾丝的嘴角还是难掩住上扬的微笑。  
还是她的级长。

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个文的时候我一直在想“贝蕾丝爱上艾黛尔贾特的那一瞬间”是在哪个剧情里发生的，结果想出了非常多的片段和类型。  
> 可是我个人是最喜欢杰拉尔特死后贝蕾丝拿到戒指后的这一段《各自的悼念》，所有人都在安慰贝蕾丝想让她快点振作，但是艾黛尔贾特比起苍白的安慰她选择了更加有效且实际的方式，她会给贝蕾丝一个复仇的机会。  
> 我个人是相当喜欢这一段的。  
> 所有人都会死，死去的人的影响是随亲疏而定的，亲人的死去会很大程度上改变一个人活着的意义。  
> 原作中的主角【贝蕾丝/贝雷特】也存在这个影响。（【其他线的贝蕾丝】不做讨论。）  
> 尤其是在总是为主角挡住压力的唯一至亲死去后，在这段剧情里【主角】面临的是要以自己的内心和想法做出走到最后的决定。理解“死”的意义和结果，才会重视“生”的价值。  
> 我想也许佣兵时期的【主角】能做出那些旁人看似无情的举动的原因一部分来自于杰拉尔特未死。  
> 正视死亡是一种自然的悲伤行为，所以大部分人都会选择避讳或者完全不去思考相关的东西。
> 
> 原文艾黛尔贾特提到“原来你也会留眼泪...这么说你一定觉得很过分吧？”时回答“很过分”，她的回答会变成“也是。因为我曾经也被人那么说过。”  
> 两方曾经历过同等或者说是同类的悲伤。  
> 而且那一段话也恰巧表露出艾黛尔贾特愿意被贝蕾丝窥见其面具下的一部分面容，否则她没有那么做的必要。  
> 如果是我的【红花线的贝蕾丝】在艾黛尔贾特说出这句话的那一刻就已经下定决心选择一直跟随她到最后了。  
> 既然活着的意义已经被改变，那就坚持自己想要的道路一路向下吧。
> 
> 她们两个人无论是谁都是会流下眼泪的人类，两个人组成的结局才是【人世】。  
> 可是曾经对艾黛尔贾特说这句话的人会是谁呢？  
> 悲痛永远都只是悲痛，无论缓解几分都是痛苦。  
> 过去的解脱是永远不可能的，唯一能缓释的是现在产生的喜悦，现在的喜悦会覆盖过去的悲痛，最后未来的希望会带着两个人走向属于她们的【人世】。  
> 毕竟"喜欢"这种感情是会让人暂时遗忘悲伤的。【一时喜欢一时爽，一直喜欢一直爽。】
> 
> 艾黛尔贾特这个角色是具有“傲气”的，可是17岁的她却藏有一份小孩子气。比如说会让最喜欢的人第一个看到自己未来的样子。
> 
> 你知道我想说的是什么。  
> 对，没错，我想说的就是我的文字风格变得非常林奕含，这一切都是因为一个不可言说的女人逼着我每天读林奕含的小说。  
> 我恨她。
> 
> PS：那这篇作品可以叫做《艾黛尔贾特的初恋乐园》吗？不行，又禽兽又不吉利。  
> ps：慵懒温馨的故事和令人绝望的作品同样廉价。而且，令人绝望的作品比较恶劣的一点是，会让人误以为它很厉害。  
> PsS：你不觉得贝蕾丝夜袭后艾黛尔贾特夜访是一件浪漫的事情吗？什么，你居然不觉得。我对你太失望了。  
> pss:这其实也很符合游戏设定，如果每个贝蕾丝在入职后直接去设置建模替换的话就能实现这个故事的剧情了哦！【拇指】  
> PS4：崽：《夜访吸穴鬼》。 牛：我这篇文如果被屏蔽一定是你的错。  
> 下一篇更新的是《止吻于指》的后篇。
> 
> 彩蛋：  
> 铁做的壶也管不住我这只水做的鸡。  
> 红茶梗，昏睡级长。  
> 引用素材：  
> 《死神的浮力》作者：伊坂幸太郎  
> 《思想录》作者：布莱兹 帕斯卡尔  
> 感谢并杀害：炫技张爱玲


End file.
